


Nemesis

by orphan_account



Series: May the Good Omens Be With You [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: English not mother language so sorry for the errors, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ineffable reylo, Maybe angst, Maybe fluff, Rey as Aziraphale and Ben as Crowley, angel!rey and demon!kylo, based on good omens plots though, may the good omens be with you, reylo good omens au that no one asked for, three times Rey rejected Ben and one time she didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three times Rey rejected Ben and one time she didn't.





	1. Chapter 1

1800s, Britain

Rey and Ben are standing by a pond, tossing a piece of bread into the water at times to feed the ducks. They have been chatting about their adventures in the past years and Ben has been complaining about the 14th century an awful lot.

"Oh heaven, Ben Solo...Kylo Ren, whatever, "Rey laughed, on her face is the brightest smile that Ben has ever seen. "Do you really have to continue ruining our day? Come on, dear boy, surely you have some enjoyable experiences, too."

Ben snorted, reluctantly stops his endless speech halfway. "I will remember that nightmare century for, like, eternity. "He emphasizes the last word. "Rey, being here with you is my happiest experience over these years."

They both flush realizing what he has said. "I think I can understand,"She turns to look at him directly in the eye. The kindness in those beautiful hazel eyes makes Ben want to flinch backwards and turns into the snake he was. He deeply inhales, forcing the blush to disappear. "Ben, the friendship with you is priceless. I'm glad for your company. "

She reaches out to touch his hand. Poor Ben, thought Rey. He didn't mean to fall. About three thousand years ago he told her his story. The leader of a group of rebellious angels, Snoke, used his power to force Ben to join him. When it was found out by the Archangel Luke, he feared Ben would fall and tried to kill him in his sleep to prevent this from happening. Ben woke up in hellfire and was so frightened that he fell into the fire...

Rey gasps at this memory. She can only imagine how painful that must be-Ben's wings were burnt to a hopeless black. "Don't burden yourself by thinking about my fall, "Ben had said to her. "I may not be telling the truth. Demons lie."But Rey knows that it is not a lie for the shiver in his tone when he spoke, leave alone the painfully terrified expression at the mention of his fall.

She squeezed his hand. The gentle touch of her finger tips makes Ben jump a little. She is such an angel, no matter physically or at heart. He knows it was selfish of him to play a trick on the angels just to keep Rey staying on the planet when she got promoted in 1800, but he cannot live without her. The thought alone makes his throat tightened. None of his colleagues from Hell care about him like the angel do, and the Heaven's definitely not treating him kindly. She is his only friend in any worlds.

But Rey is an angel. Ben Solo, miserably, is a demon. A demon who hasn't fallen as much as sauntered vaguely downwards, but still he is a demon. Being assigned to this world, they are supposed to be nemesises. A thought brushed through his mind, sending a chill down his spine. He remembered the note he prepared before coming to the park with Rey, now folded in his pocket.

"Rey. "He said. Her name is like a ray of light, reminding him of a world that he has left behind.

"What's up, Ben?"Despite knowing that he has changed his name, she would still like to call him Ben Solo. Kylo Ren is the menacing demon in the mask, while Ben Solo is her friend with a part of good in him, the broken boy who needs protection and seeks for his belonging.

"Can I ask for a favour? "There is something in his eyes that makes her feel nervous. "It's not something against the rules. "He paused, considering the request, then adds, "Well, at least not all of it."

"Sure! It's what friends are for."Rey is a bit surprised by his serious tone. Ever since them seeing Hamlet together at Globe Theatre, they have been exchanging a lot of favours by doing each others' jobs when it's more convenient. She feels a little hurt that he still intends to ask her for helping.

"It is too dangerous to say aloud. "Ben passed her the piece of paper. "Not really fit for discussions in public."

Rey unfolds the note and sees a word written in Ben's elegant writing style.

"Holy water"is all it says.

"Just for assurance, "Ben explains to her,"Once they find out about us...the guys down there..."

Fury and panic fill Rey's chest. "No, I'm not bringing you a suicide pill! Don't even think about it, Ben Solo! The thing will destroy you!"Her voice breaks when she said"destroy". "This is over! "She tries to throw the note into the pond before them, only to let it fall onto the grass. Then,she brushes past Ben and walks away, feeling that fear swallows her as a whole.

She doesn't even bother looking back, ignoring the lump in her throat. She reminds herself that this is the right choice-without holy water, Ben cannot be destroyed forever. He will not leave her on this Earth alone.

Or she hopes so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You go too fast for me, Ben."

_1967, Britain_

“Are you crazy, Ben?” Rey yells at the dark-haired man as she throws herself onto Bentley’s seat. “Go on a raid to steal holy water from a church? Heaven, have you even considered how dangerous this is?”

Her presence startled Ben, making him jump a little. She can see his yellow eyes widened under his sunglasses. There’s a moment she thought that he was going to tell her to leave his car, but he just stares at her in shock, speechless.

Rey is so furious at Ben that angry tears begin to prickle her eyes. Furious at him because a century earlier she almost broke their friendship to stop him from getting a bottle of holy water, and yet here he is, making the most absurd plan in this universe to get a suicide pill. Furious at him because despite their thousands of years of friendship, he still tries his best to find a way to destroy himself and leave her alone on the Earth.

Furious at him because in order to stop his absurd plan of raiding a church, she has brought what he needs with her. Rey has started to regret this idea of giving her only friend down here a way to commit suicide. In fact, even the thought of it makes her want to vomit in disgust. It’s no better than she kills Ben herself.

“Rey,” Ben sighs, don’t dare look at his companion as he speaks, “we’ve been over this argument centuries ago. It’s only for reassurance. And if you refuse to provide-”

Rey interrupted him by taking out the thermal out of her pocket. Her hands can’t help but tremble when she hands it over to him. Ben’s rough knuckles brushes against hers, leaving a tickle on her skin. She bites her lip to stop herself from crying.

“You have to be careful with it, ”she warns him. It takes all her training to keep her voice even. “a single drop, and you will be destroyed forever. ” And we can never meet again. She added internally. No more peaceful afternoons in the park, no more care-free chats, no more reading books together in her bookshop. She whimpers as she recalls all the great small things they’ve been doing together.

“I will lock it up.” Ben assures her, seeing the hurtful look on her face. He reached out to wipe a tear away from her cheek. “I promise I will be careful. I’m only using it to destroy those old-fashioned bastards downwards.” The frame of Rey’s angelic face is illuminated by the neon lights shining outside. Her hazel eyes are full of sadness and care. It touches Ben like a lightning strike. For the first time in millennia, someone actually cares about his life. Somebody actually cares about him for him, not for his identity as demon Kylo Ren or his tragic Fell from the heaven.

He wants to comfort his friend, to ask her to stop crying and not worry about him. Ben opens his mouth but not a single word escapes his throat. The silence that has fallen between the two feels as awful as death itself.

“Angel, I’m so sorry.” Ben confesses, wraps his hand around Rey’s. “I didn’t mean to make you cry…for me.” He takes off his shades for the first time this day to get a better look at her. “Please do not be mad at me.”

Seeing the guilt shown on his face, Rey feels as if her heart has been shattered into a million pieces. She’s an angel. He’s a demon. It should have been impossible for her to have compassion for him and see the good in him because he has fallen into the darkness, thus parts from her world. But over the centuries they spend together, she has seen Ben Solo as who he is. The loneliness pushed them together, and an ineffable bond has formed between them. She can never turn her back on him now because destroying him is as good as killing a part of herself.

“I’m not mad at you.” She manages to say. “It’s just…Ben, I cannot stand the thought of you being…”she is unable to form the word, “by my hand. Ben, it will tear me apart if anything happens to you because of me.” These words taste like dust in her mouth and the fact that what she said might happen inflicts her deeply into the soul.

Ben stiffens when he realizes what she was saying.

“Angel,” he starts, gripping her hand tighter,“whatever happens to me, it’ll be my own fault. I chose this as much as I chose to fall.”

“You didn’t have a choice, ” She states weakly.

“Yes, I do.” Ben shifts uncomfortably in his seat, “I could have fought against Snoke, or talked to my uncle about…” he pauses at the memory of Luke, “But then we wouldn’t be on this planet together, right? And I probably wouldn’t meet my best friend in this world.” He winks at her to ease the atmosphere. Rey smiles a little, nudges him on the side. He puts an arm around her, circling her shoulder. Rey inhales shivering feeling the ghostly warmth radiating from Ben’s hand, then moves closer to her friend to melt in his embrace. They forget what they are. Right here, right now, they’re only Rey and Ben, a pair of best friends who share the deepest understanding. Rey closes her eyes, leaning against Ben’s chest.

“Want a lift home?” Ben’s voice muffles in her hair. He breathes in her scent, remembering the smell of the apples in the Garden of Eden. She was guarding the gate then and he was in the form of a snake.

Rey wakes up from her dream with a start. To Ben’s disappointment, she withdraws herself almost immediately, a flush rising on her cheeks. She stares at the steering wheel in front of Ben, unable to look at him.

Rey practices a miracle to unlock the car. “You go too fast for me, Ben.”

And she quickly jumps out of the Bentley, afraid that one sight at the demon will make her change her idea.

Off Rey has gone, leaving Ben alone in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this chapter! :)  
> I'm not writing in my mother language so the work may not be a good one, but I want to make contribution to these two fandoms that I love too much<3   
> Criticism is welcomed. I'm not a skilled writer so I'll appreciate your advice a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't even like you!"  
> "You do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually two times Rey rejected Ben in one chapter. But whatever I'm not changing my tags lol.

#  
When Rey arrives at the bandstand, which is the third of their fixed meeting spots, Ben has already been there waiting. When she hurries up the stairs, she sees Ben wandering around in anxiety.   
Rey's throat tightens at the sight of her friend.  
Her enemy.  
"You've figured out the antichrist's name, address and shoe size?"Ben turns to her, his tone bitter and sarcastic when he speaks. Rey is careful not to lock gaze with him in order not to reveal her internal conflict.   
When she figured out all the information she needed to know about the true antichrist, her first instinct was to call and tell Ben. Nevertheless, she recalled that the Amaggadon is the final war between Heaven and Hell.  
For the first time since when she guarded the gate of the Garden of Eden, Rey realizes her and Ben are enemies.  
And she probably shouldn't tell her enemy anything that can benefit his side.  
"Wh-Why would I know his shoesize?"She nervously stammers, avoiding Ben's suspitious gaze.   
"I've not found any information, either. "Despite seeing Rey's strange attitude, Ben chooses to trust her. Maybe she is just being anxious about the Amaggadon. However, his observation tells him that something is off about her. He intends to ask a question, but then considers that it's not a good time. They have to find that boy-time's running out.   
"Look, Ben, God's plan's-"  
"Ineffable?"He mocks her, irritated. "Well, listen then: I think FUCK THE BUGGER GOD'S PLAN!"He yells, looking up. The ceiling of the bandstand obstructs his view of the sky, but Ben feels like the Heaven is falling on him, shattering him into a hundred pieces.   
Rey panicks. She moves farther from Ben, as if showing the God that it's not her fault. "Ben you camnot say this! That's unforgivable!"  
He glares at her, the kind of look that hurts her heart in every possible way. A whimper involuntarily escapes her throat. His expression turns cold. "Unforgivable, "He laughs, "I'm a demon, Rey! Unforgivable, that's what I am!"  
Nothing infuriates Rey more than seeing Ben willing to dwell in the dark. "But that is not what you are, and you are aware of it. You are not-"  
"Shut up! "Ben screams, looking at the girl with ice fire in his eyes. "Do not try to see who I am not! Ben Solo is GONE! You are still holding on, let go! "His voice turns hoarse as he keeps yelling the words."Let the past die! "  
Rey's shocked. She wants to argue the opposite, but soon tears fill her eyes and she loses her temper. She steps back, taking the sight of him in, reminds herself that this is the man who has given up on himself.   
Rey's blood runs cold. She stills herself and then spits out, "Me wanting to believe that there's still good in you? Listen to yourself, Kylo Ren! "She wavers as she gathers herself, using all the courage she has to continue her speech. "We are on the opposite sides! Even if I know anything about the antichrist, I won't tell you! And I don't even like you! "  
The last sentence takes away the last bit of her energy. Her knees feel weak, and her shoulders are shuddering. Her view goes vague when a stream of tears flows down her cheek.  
"You do! "He says in a knowing, irritated voice, making her want to punch him in the face "Don't even lie to yourself, Rey! We're on our side! "  
Rey feels the urge to pick up a saber and slash him. She steadies her stance, ignoring the flush rising on her cheek. "There's no our side, Kylo! Not anymore! "  
They stare at each other, both breathing heavily and have a raw fury that is about to make themselves explode.   
"Ok. Right."Ben says through his teeth. "Have a nice doomsday, my nemesis."  
He turns his back at her and walks in the opposite direction, leaving Rey standing alone on the bandstand.   
#  
"Angel! "Rey turns in the direction of the voice. Ben runs towards her, his expression anxious and scared. "I'm sorry about what I said before. You're right about everything. Now get in the car! "  
Rey stays unmoved. "What? Why should I get in your car? "  
Ben comes closer, as if he wants to grab her hand and drag her into the Bentley at once. "Angel, they've found about us. I'm planning to go to Alpha Centauri and we can go off this damned place together. Now GET IN THE CAR! "  
"I forgive you. "Rey replies. Despite her burning desire to run away with her used-to-be best friend, her rational thoughts tell her to stay here. She cannot leave all these people to die. She has forgived his words at the bandstand, of course-in fact, she has never been really angry with him. Seeing him giving up on himself is like seeing him go straight towards the fire. She was hurt deeply, but none of the words she said that day was true. All she has felt for this boy is compassion.   
Though he's determined that he belongs to the dark side, Rey loves him too much to accept it. The Ben Solo who would have picnics with her at the park, who has the most dazzling smile and the most patience listening to her complain about unsatisfying things, is not a demon as what he sees in himself.   
She forgives him.  
Rey does like Ben Solo.   
Even though, the proposal is too much. It's selfish and rash. They shouldn't leave hell, heaven and humanity in an unprecedented war, gping off themselves as if to enjoy vacations.   
Ben deeply frowns. "Rey, please, join me. Kill the past. Heaven, Hell, humans, let them all die. You and I have a whole new life ahead."  
Rey shakes her head, trying her best to fight the temptation. "No. Absolutely not."She nearly chokes when she continues, "And there's no'our future'. It's over, Ben. "  
Ben freezes. Rey's being honest when she said that she didn't even like him. She chooses heaven over him.   
"Fine, "He says, tears form in his eyes behind the suglasses. "When I'm off among the stars, I won't even think about you! "  
He waves, devastated. Then he slams Bentley's door. The sight of her is too painful for hom to handle.   
Hell swallows Ben's soul, leaving him with a lonely husk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To the world.”  
> “To the world.”

"Nobody's looking?"'Ben' Rey asks. They are sitting on the bench side to side, shoulders almost touching. Rey suppresses the urge to scoff seeing Ben's iconic irritated expression appears on her face.  
He closes his eyes, observing the area in his head. "All clear. Let's swap back. "  
Rey reaches out to grasp his hand. They lock eyes as black fades into white. Within a blink, they're in their own bodies again. Rey beams at Ben, who returns a smile of his own.   
"Do you think now they're going to leave us alone? "She asks, her fingers still entwine with Ben's.   
"I think both sides will use this period of time as a long pause before the really big war. "He said with earnest.   
"Big war?"Her voice is tender and low. "I thought the Amaggadon't was big enough."She winks at him and makes them both fall into laughters. Their position can be described as snuggling now, since they've been slowly inching towards each other over the conversations.   
"Well, I don't really know."Ben shrugs, sitting a little straighter. "But if it comes, then it'll be both of them against all of us."  
"Us?" Rey is confused at first, but then comes to realization, "You mean...Heaven and Hell, against Humanity? "  
"Hmm."Ben replies, leaning closer to her. This cursed demon, Rey thinks, he's making her heart pound too loudly and too fast.   
"I think..."She adjusts her position to look at her friend. The snake. He's been with hee for over 6000 years, and she hasn't figure out her true feelings for him till today. Maybe the end of the world finally knocks her up, making her realize the importance of him to her. Six thousand years since she was created, and yet here she is, sitting here being upset like a teenage girl sitting with her crush. She smiles a bit to ease her breath. "we don't have to care about that for now. "  
Ben's hand, which has been slowing drawing circles in her palm, comes to a dead stop. "What are you implying?"  
Rey leans forward without a second thought, but Ben is faster than her. He reaches out to cup her jaw, then captures her lips with his. Rey doesn't know if he has really stopped the time or it's just a common illusion produced by human body, but she refuses to seek out the reason. The past years come into her mind as they kiss: Ben walking on consecrated ground to save her from the Nazis; Ben put himself in danger to save her from being guillotined in Paris; Ben stopped time for her because she threatened never to talk to him again...  
She pulls back, feeling dizzy. Then she looks at him, really, really looks at him for the first time over the years.   
"I love you, Ben Solo, "She says, her expression serious. "No matter who you are. I've loved you for six thousand years, and I will never stop loving you in an eternity. "  
Ben stares at her in awe. He knows, he has always known, that this relationship between them two goes far beyond friendship. But he has never told her about it, especially after her disposal to run off with him. He thought that all the love for him had been lost.   
"I love you too, Rey. "He swallows. Everything about this beautiful girl before him feels so brilliant that it brings a sense of unreal. "I just-you deserve better- "  
"Shush, "Rey whispers. "I know what I deserve."She smiles, staring at her lover. "You."  
"Even if I am the notorious fallen angel, demon Kylo Ren? You welcome him too?"  
"Yes."She says, his embrace tightens at her waist. "I accept every side of you. "She pauses, thinks about what she's going to say, and decides to speak her mind. "You may have made mistakes, but at heart, you're not as evil as hell. And that makes you worth a redemption."  
He narrows his eyes. Her kindness touches him like sunshine, attracting him into the light.   
"So, "He begins, gently touching her arm, "I must tempt you to dine at Ritz to return your tolerance. "  
Rey's eyes twinkle. "Why not?"They stand up from the bench, and begin to walk towards their destination. "Temptation accomplished. I know that a table for two has just miraculously become empty. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my work!

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr's @dystopianinterstellar. It is filled with enemies-to-lovers trash so look it up if you are interested:)  
> Please leave a comment!  
> Also if you like this, check out my other reylo good omens au, Best Friend, which can be put in the sequence between Chapter3&4.


End file.
